The man who can't be moved
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: This is a songfic. Song is 'The man who can't be moved' by the Script. Was requested by Evol Love. Snape is thinking about Lily after she died. The title kinda speaks for itself.....enjoy


**A/N: Hello, this songfic was requested by my pal Evol love. This one is for you sweetie, I do hope that it meets your expectations. Please enjoy. I have never done Snape/Lily so I am a bit scared about the results so please let me know how you like it. Enough of my rambling, ENJOY!!!**

Snape walked to the park were he use to spy on Lily. He thought about he ever day, he couldn't forgive himself for calling her that blasted word. **Lil, **he thought, **please forgive me. I am so sorry. **He opened his backpack and produced a sleeping bag. It was October 31, it has been a year since she had died and he planned to think about her all night.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

He had been sitting there when a mother and son came to the park. The mother saw him and walked over. She dug in her purse and got out 5 pounds. "Here you are sir." Snape looked at the money in her hand. "Thank you ma'am." he replied, "But I am not broke, I am just broken hearted and I can't move because I am still in love." The women nodded her head, "I see. It will be okay." She turned back to her son and they left.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

He sat there and looked at the sky. "You know Lily." He said to the stars, "I use to wish that you would wake up and figure out that you loved me and would come looking for me." Tears well up in his coal colored eyes, "So, just incase you do, I will not move. I can't move knowing that I love you."

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Towards midnight a policeman came to the park. He took out his flashlight and turned it on. He looked around to see a man clad in black robes laying down on the grass looking at the stars. "Oi!" He yelled. Snape sat up, "You can't stay here mate." The police officer said coming over. "Oh but I must." Replied Snape." I am waiting for someone. It may take a day or even a year, but I need to be here when we meet again."

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

He turned his face upward. "Because one day her heart will wonder where I am so this is the first place she will look. I am not moving until we met again."

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

So every year on October 31st people would go to the park to see a man dressed in black robes snuggled in a sleeping bag looking at the stars. Some times one would asked why he was there and his reply was always the same "Because I am waiting for someone and I need to be here when we met again."

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

Every year Snape sat at the park and looked up at Lily, not knowing that Lily and James were looking down at her. Lily wished she could go down and tell Severus that she forgave him and if she could she would run to the very same park. He was the man who can't be moved.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_


End file.
